This is a multicenter study designed to evaluate the safety and efficacy of nandrolone decanoate in women with HIV-associated weight loss. Secondary objectives include evaluation of the effects of nandrolone on body weight, sex hormones, quality of life, and activity level; and of the role, if any, of energy intake and sex hormones on the magnitude of response to therapy.